


I think you jinxed it.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [17]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The next time the Doctor runs into Jenny he has to eat his words, not that Jenny knows that, at least, not at the start.
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	I think you jinxed it.

Jenny was not lost. No, really, she wasn't. Just because she didn't remember the way back to the TARDISes didn't make her lost, just ... temporarily displaced.

The Doctor and River disagreed with this as they couldn't find Jenny anywhere. It was supposed to be a nice trip to the last of the great frost fairs to ice skate on the Thames for River's birthday. So far Jenny disappearing was the most odd thing to happen. But they couldn't wait around - they had to take Stevie Wonder home - but they would come back.

The sound of the Doctor's TARDIS dematerializing pointed Jenny in the right direction but when she got there she knew that the police box did not belong to her bowtie dad so it must be another version. She saw an old man and a young woman emerge.

Jenny could deal with that, the Doctor and a companion. Presumably after her current Doctor - clearly he can't follow the rules even in terms of number of regenerations then again neither does she but she doesn't really change her face. She'd have to find out which one the Doctor is.

They make their way onto the frost fair and Jenny watches from the crowd to determine that the old Scottish man is the Doctor and the young woman is his companion, Bill.

Jenny laughed quietly as the Doctor got himself thrown out of a shop then had his sonic screwdriver stolen by two street urchins and almost lost it.

Jenny followed the children to see what happened. As she figured it her Doctor and River must be taking Stevie Wonder home and her TARDIS was inside theirs so she may as well help this Doctor with the lights under the ice she originally snuck away following one but lost it.

The children got away from the crowd and the lights circled the boy who the girl called Spider. He called her Kitty. Jenny sensed that something was going to happen and grabbed a rope from the docks, not thinking but acting on the instincts from her generator programming.

The Doctor and Bill arrived and noticed the lights. They started to run towards Spider.

The ice creaked and the lights sped up and Jenny secured the line to the dock pole closest to Spider, still on instinct. That changed when Spider started to fall in.

The Doctor told Kitty to stay back and took his sonic before Spider went completely under. Just before the ice completely healed Jenny ran past and jumped with as much force as she could onto the former hole, found the boy, saw what was under the Thames and took the boy back up the rope having thankfully been enough to keep the ice weak enough to punch through. Jenny pushed Spider up ahead of her then climbed up onto the ice herself. Kitty ran and hugged Spider and Jenny asked if she could go with them to make sure Spider didn't get ill from the cold water as she was familiar with that, Kitty agreed but didn't want to let the Doctor or Bill come - for obvious reasons.

Jenny said that she would vouch for the Doctor and Bill. The Doctor then finally managed to recognize her and muttered something along the lines of 'of course she saw about this last time and deprived him of a perfectly good adventure' the validity of which was debatable.

After the group got to where the children were living Jenny told Spider to change his clothes otherwise he'll definitely get sick. He ends up in a mish-mash outfit of spare/old clothes they had stolen over the years, it wasn't much but it was better than the alternative. Jenny then checked him over while he and the other children ate the Doctor's stolen pies. The Doctor read the younger children a story and Kitty talked to Bill while Jenny finishes up her medical assessment of Spider. He should be fine but should take extra care not to get too cold or at least as much as possible.

After that stayed to make sure Spider didn't start showing sickness and so she told tales to the younger children of her life - an edited ('realistic') version - until they fell asleep. She knew the Doctor would want to see the creature himself so she let him go do that and let Kitty be a child for the evening, rather than looking after the others. After she has told the stories Kitty thanks her but asks why she wasn't worried about getting sick. Jenny tells her that for many years Jenny had done many things that had made her sick but now her body stopped sickness much quicker than Spider's body could have. They talk some more then Kitty goes to sleep. Jenny, not needing sleep, watches over them until the morning.

Jenny then helps spread word of the thaw to get people off the ice with the children and Bill whilst the Doctor implements his plan to free the creature.

When the Doctor gets back and the children have been put in Sutcliffe's house and the Doctor and Bill are about to leave Jenny asks, "so are you going to introduce me to Bill properly or not?"

"Wait you haven't met her? You seem to have met everyone else," the Doctor says.

"Nah. So introduce us," Jenny says.

"Jenny this is Bill Potts, my companion - don't tell Nardole about this whenever you meet/see him. Bill this is the Anomaly, better known as Jenny, we went to school together," the Doctor says. Then he and Bill dematerialize and Jenny waits for the Doctor and River to get back. When they do she tells them nothing interesting happens then goes off with River to prison where Rory meets them to ask for their help at the battle of Demons run.

Back in the Doctor's office at the university when the TARDIS materializes Jenny is sat on the chair by the main door. The Doctor and Bill emerge and Nardole enters the room, no-one notices her. When the Doctor has flipped the coin and got reluctant permission to travel from Nardole Jenny laughs and says to the Doctor, "I think you jinxed it, during the nightmare scenario I mean."

"I suppose I did, you knew it too - cheeky kid," the Doctor laughs with her, "you said nothing exciting happened."

"Yes, well I couldn't have you badger me. Also I'm not that much younger than you - don't call me kid or I will find my step-mum and step-grandparents and get written permission from the three of them to kick your butt - I may even borrow the sword," Jenny says no threat in her tone, they both know she didn't need to go through that effort, "best be off. Big day tomorrow."

The Doctor looks amused, "always is, be safe," both of them burst into peals of laughter at that and Jenny leaves not looking back.


End file.
